Imaginary Love
by faker
Summary: Spinner gets a much needed makeover. MarcoDylan, SpinnerPaige, maybe even SpinnerMarco. RR. PG13 for language & themes.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of these characters. Or the title. (Rufus Wainwright, by the way.) But…one can only hope. And those who do, fanfic. 

**Rating:** PG-13. Language. Gay boys. 

**Warnings:** My sarcasm. 

**Pairings:** Paige/Spinner, Marco/Dylan. Maybe Marco/Spinner? Just keep reading. 

**Feedback:** Is love. 

**A/N:** Things written in italics represent Spinner or Marco's thoughts. 

**Imaginary Love**

**Marco's house. Noon.**

_Why the hell am I here?_ Spinner wonders as his perfect girlfriend, Paige, reaches for his hand. 

"Just be patient, hun. Dylan's hockey practice is running late," she said affectionately as she started to play with his greasy bleach-blonde hair. 

Spinner shrugged her off. _Why is she always touching me? Jesus crucified Christ. And why are we always waiting for Dylan? I don't give a shit about his damn hockey practice. It's his fault I'm here anyway._

Marco strutted in his room with three Cokes. "Ellie's arriving soon!" He said enthusiastically. He looked around for a second. "Uh, Paige? Is Dylan still coming?" 

_Marco looks different. I don't know what it is. New jacket? New jeans. No, new shoes? Yeah. That's it. He looks good. Well, y'know, for a guy._

Paige laughed, "Yes, don't worry hun. Hockey's running late, that's all." 

_And we're back to Dylan again. If I have to hear one more goddamn thing about Dy-_

Dylan walked into the room at that moment. Ellie followed closely behind him, looking annoyed as usual. _Why does Ellie wear that all the time?_ Christ. Spinner wondered. 

"Uh, hey Dylan." Marco said and gave him an awkward hug. 

"No, don't worry about me…" Ellie said sarcastically to herself. 

Spinner got off Marco's bed, "It's about damn time Dylan. We've been waiting for half an hour. Can we get this thing over with so I can go home?" 

Dylan put his hand on Spinner's shoulder. "Don't worry, honeybee. We can leave now," he said with a wink. 

"I'm going to be surrounded by fucking homos all day aren't I?" Spinner said to him with a fake smile. 

"Nothing but the best for your makeover, aye?" Dylan shot back with grin. 

**Mall. 12:46p.**

"Unbelievable. What the hell is your problem?" Paige said angrily as she grabbed Spinner's arm. "You guys go on ahead, we'll meet you in the food court in a sec." She said sweetly to the rest of them. 

"What?" he answered. 

"Dylan is gay. Deal." She said, "You're dealing with Marco." _You're damn right I'm dealing with Marco. Marco and Dylan. All the time. Marco, Marco, Marco, Dylan, Dylan, Marco, Dylan, Dylan, Marco. This is all I ever hear about. I remember when it used to be Marco, Spinner, Jimmy. I fucked up with Jimmy, then it was Marco and Spinner. Then he became gay. GOD. How could he do this to me? He doesn't love Dylan._

"Come on." Paige said talking his arm, "You can buy me something to make up for it." 

"Oh, joy." Spinner said sarcastically as they headed down to the food court. 

**H&M. 2:02p.**

"Try this. And this. Oh, and that. And, uh…that too." Marco said. He was concentrating very hard on the racks and was throwing things left and right into Spinner's arms. Ellie had found haven in her godforsaken Hot Topic, and Dylan and Paige were in the women's section trying to find, gasp! Another new outfit for Paige. 

"So. How are things?" Spinner inquired. 

Marco laughed, "What things?" 

This is so lame. He knows what things. "You know what things." Spinner said flatly. 

"With Dylan?" Marco asked innocently, "Fine, thanks. We're going out tonight." 

Spinner shuddered. "Ew." 

"Shut up, Spin." Marco said. His tone was a mix of hurt and a little bit of "I'm-gonna-kick-your-ass". 

"What do you guys do anyway?" Spinner asked. He had to know. What was this whole thing about? 

"Same things as you and Paige, stupid." Marco said. They had wandered the whole men's section and it seemed like Marco and Spinner had the whole store in their arms. "Hurry up and try these things on. My arms are dying." 

"Yeah, but do you guys…" Spinner trailed off as Marco pushed him into the vacant dressing room. 

"Try them on. Then come out." Marco said laughing. 

"Cute." Spinner said as he tried on his new jeans. _Very cute. He thought to himself, the jeans. Not Marco. Shit, like that's any better?_ "You know I won't be able to afford anything. It is cheap, but I've got other things to worry about, like, Paige's birthday." 

"I can loan you some cash. I can also help you with her present tomorrow night if you want me to." Marco said, patiently waiting as Spinner took forever changing.

"Uh, sure." 

"Maybe we can go see the new Matt Damon and Ben Affleck movie beforehand," Marco said, "The reviews aren't so bad." 

_A movie? Sounds like a date._ "You mean you want me to watch another gay ass movie with Matt and Ben? No thanks." Spinner walked out of the dressing room. This was a whole new look for him. 

Light blue jeans, a nice clean white oxford underneath a navy blue sweater vest. All he needed was black hair and some glasses to be Rivers Cuomo. "I look like I need a bandage for my broken emo heart." He said with a grin. _Not too bad. I do look good._

Marco's eyes widened and a huge smile formed on his face. "Paige! Dylan!" he shouted, "Come look at our man!" 

_Our man? What the fuck?_

"You. Look. Fabulous." Dylan stated. His hand flew to his face. 

Paige's mouth dropped open, "Wow. Wow times twelve. You're actually…clean?" 

"Uh, thanks honeybee. I think?" Spinner said. _This is too fucking embarrassing. This can't get any worse._

Ellie walked in with Craig and Jimmy. "Hey Spinner!" she shouted, "Do you mind getting the two testosterone twins off my fucking back? They've been bug-" She looked up and started laughing. Craig and Jimmy were already on the floor. 

"Shut. Up." Spinner said menacingly, and grabbed Craig and Jimmy off of the floor. "Stop making a fucking scene." 

"Right, uh, Jimmy, we should probably go. We don't want to interrupt them on Spinner's makeover." Craig said with a smile and he and Jimmy ran out of the store with stifled laughter. 

"You look. Different." Ellie said with lack of sincerity. 

"That's code for 'you suck so bad'. Thanks." Spinner said, as he went back into the dressing room to get his old clothes. _This was a huge mistake._

He walked out of the dressing room and found Paige, Dylan, Marco, and Ellie waiting for him. "Can we go now?" he pleaded. 

"But, hun, it's only 2:30. I was hoping we could stay longer." Paige said as her hand found his. She slinked her other arm around his neck and started to play with her hair. And we're back to the touching. And the hair. 

"I'm with him!" Ellie shouted and jumped off the bench, "Wow. I'd never thought I'd say that…" 

Marco stood up too. "How about all three of us go back to my place. My mom's making her famous lasagna, El." 

"Mmm. Love to, but I've got some stuff to do for the Grapevine. Have fun you two!" Ellie said and left. 

"Still up for it Spin?" Marco said. 

"Yeah. Why not. Anything to get me out of this mall." Spinner answered, "Hurry, before they make us shop again!" 

Back at Marco's. 5:56p 

Marco cleaned up all the bags of chips and soda cans around Spinner and smiled. Amelié really must have put him to sleep. Either that or the shopping. He undid the laces on his ratty and 'oh-so-1999' basketball shoes and took them off. He got dirt all over Marco's bed. 

_If he weren't so damn cute, I'd beat the shit out of him right about now…_ Marco found another blanket to cover him with, and called downstairs to his parents, "Mamí, Papí, Spinner esta dormiendo con nosotros esta noche." 

Spinner moaned to no one. "What the hell are you babbling about?" he said. 

"I just told my parents that you were sleeping over tonight." Marco said, still fixated on cleaning his room, "You can go back to bed now, my mom's calling your mom." 

"Oh. Uh, sure. That's cool. I'll help you clean up if you want." Spinner said holding in a yawn. 

"Nah, it's cool." Marco said with a smile, "You need all your energy tomorrow when we go shopping for your honeybee." Marco fluffed his pillow and tucked him in. His hand lingered on the headboard close to Spinner's face. _I wonder where I'm going to sleep?_

Spinner's eyes flew open. "What are you doing?" he demanded. 

"Just wondering where I'm going to sleep, that's all." Marco said, not noticing his attitude, "I think I'll get a sleeping bag from downstairs." 

"Good, 'cause we're not sharing a bed. I'm not Dylan y'know." 

"Shut up, Spinner. I know." Marco said and stormed out of the room. 

_I probably shouldn't have said that. Wait, doesn't he have a date with Dylan tonight? He's just going to leave me here and go out with that man whore?_

Marco came back empty handed. "We sold the sleeping bags during our yard sale. Never thought we'd need them. It's just you and me all alone in my bed tonight, buddy." Marco said with a seductive tone, "Should I turn down the lights?" 

"I hate you." Spinner said and turned over to one side. "Don't you have a date with 'Mr. Wonderful' tonight?" 

"Yeah, I did, but I told him I had to take care of my baby." Marco said with a laugh pinching his cheeks. _His hands are warm._

"You're freezing!" Marco exclaimed, pulling away. 

"So you want to stay here with me, and go to bed at 6:45 on a Friday night?" Spinner asked. 

"Yup. You're so lucky." Marco said as he took off his shirt and threw it in the laundry basket. 

"What are you doing?" Disgusted, Spinner turned to his other side, away from Marco. 

"Just changing, dios mio, you do it too." He answered with annoyance. 

Just then Dylan walked into Marco's room. "Hello darling," he said and wrapped his arm around Marco's waist. 

_They're kissing. Oh dear God._

"Hey, hey. I'm here too. None of that." Spinner shouted, "Now, aren't you supposed to be home? Marco, I thought the date was off!" 

Dylan laughed, "Wait, you didn't tell him?" 

"What? What? Tell me what." 

"Well, we were thinking," Dylan said slowly, moving next to him on the bed. Marco suddenly got closer too. _What is going on?_

"Thinking what?" Spinner demanded, "If you guys want to fuck while I'm here, just tell me, so I can leave." 

"Well," Dylan said slyly, "We were thinking of doing just that. But, we don't want you to leave." 

Spinner's eyes widened and he looked at Marco. Marco's eyes shone. _What. The hell. Is happening._

Marco leaned in to kiss him and Dylan started to play with his hair. _Why does everyone keep touching my hair?_


End file.
